


No Capes (Loki & Peter Series)

by e_n_silvermane



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: No Capes!, Other, Short, just goofy/slice of life kind of a thing, kind of a drabble?, loki has the fashion sense of a god; of course, peter is v lovable, worth a quick read!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_n_silvermane/pseuds/e_n_silvermane
Summary: Yes, Edna Mode did give her warning: "NO CAPES!"But, gosh darn it, Peter just thinks they look so cool - especially when Loki wears them! Now, if only he had one of his own...
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	No Capes (Loki & Peter Series)

**Author's Note:**

> Shortest thing I've written in a while but by god was it fun to write :)) ahh, these two have such high goofball potential. Hope you guys enjoy! The next installment of Kid North is soon to come, so keep an eye out! Love you muchos <3 <3 <3

“Ooo, this one suits him well,” Peter mused to himself, holding up an elegant piece of fabric. It was beautiful, really. A charming cape, if ever there was one. Its outer layer was crafted delicately from black satin embellished with a silver trim, and the inner layer was a soft, dark green velvet. Truly something that would be a delight to wear for any occasion. And it matched the Norse god’s eyes as well.

Now, any person who happened to wander in on this monologue might be completely justified in their wondering of “hey, what exactly is going on?”, but no worries: Peter had a long-winded, well-meaning explanation for just about anything and everything. If the explanation didn’t make sense in the slightest, the least he could do was bewilder and annoy the person who asked in the first place until they gave up on getting a real answer from him, because interrogation was not at all necessary and anyways, what were we talking about again? Right. Yes. What was the spiderling doing sifting through Loki’s closet?

The answer was quite simple, really:

Capes.

For quite some time, Peter had been fascinated by his friend’s dark, elegant choice of dress. Loki did love a good, well-tailored outfit every now and then, particularly when he was feeling extra regal, or wanted to annoy Stark by floating around the compound “like a goddamn vampire”. But more to the point: Peter took an interest in Loki’s cape collection. He’d seen the Norse god wear many a different cape on several occasions, and they always seemed to match up with whatever else he chose to wear—so far, he remembered having seen Loki in an all-black cape, a brilliant emerald green cape, a teal-and-yellow cape, a black and green cape, a black and blue cape, a black and red cape (Peter sensed a theme here), and a beautiful silver cape that he’d worn only once to a reception for some sort of industrial business venture. But there were tens and perhaps even hundreds—no, probably just tens—more in the little closet space of the “containment unit”, which was more commonly referred to now as “Loki’s room”. Peter had snuck up shortly after dinner to see what treasures were within when Loki was still out and about wandering the compound’s gardens. And there were treasures, indeed.

All of the Norse god’s capes were draped delicately over silver hangers on the second rack, tucked behind a row of tailored suits. Even further back in the closet (which was slowly but surely beginning to seem as if it possessed the TARDIS quality of being bigger on the inside) there were several suits of armor, all looking a little bit bare without their weapons. But Peter wouldn’t have noticed this—he wouldn’t have noticed a lot of things, such as the fluffy black bathrobe in the corner, or the immaculately shiny sets of shoes and boots laid out neatly in the right side of the closet, because he was so focused on the delicate folds of fabric hanging ever so elegantly in front of him. Secretly, Peter had always thought that his Spiderman persona could use a cape. Of course, that addition to his suit would cause more problems than benefits, like being snagged and possibly killed on the New York subway system, or even just getting strung up on a streetlamp. As the great Edna Mode once said, “NO CAPES!”—but oh, it would just look so cool!

Peter hummed to himself absentmindedly as he brushed the silky cloth back. Shink, shink, shink, the hangers slid by as he searched further through the closet. Each cape was colorfully chaste and dignified in its own way, and he was delighted to see embroidery along the trim of some—but what really caught his attention was a floor-length cut of ruby-red fabric that, when lifted into the light, shimmered like the gemstone itself. Without another thought, Peter slipped it carefully off of the silk hanger and drew the fabric around his shoulders. It was soft, perfectly encapsulating, and felt a little bit like Aunt May was hugging him. He smiled as he turned toward the full length mirror that had recently been installed on the closet door, fumbling a little bit with the gold latch at the collar. Once he managed to get it closed properly, he stood straight-backed and admired the cape in the mirror, twirling this way and that.

It was, to say the least, magnificent. The fabric seemed almost magical, falling in gentle ripples past his shoulder blades, evening out into three expertly crafted panels in the back. It was a bit long on Peter, so it trailed by an inch or so on the floor, but it was gorgeous all the same, and billowed out when he spun around.

Peter, feeling positively giddy, marched around the room while muttering to himself. He pretended to be 'Spider-Man Elegante', twirling around the room, leaping onto the ceiling to admire the way the cape whipped and flowed with his crazily-gymnastic movements. Then, he hopped back down to stick his nose in the air and pretend to be Loki visiting a royal dinner with the Asgardian court. He was in the middle of his Dracula impression when the door to Loki’s room opened.

“I vant to suck your bloo—oh,” Peter interrupted himself. Loki stood in the doorway, dressed resplendently in a heathered grey suit with an emerald green tie. Slowly, the Norse god raised an eyebrow.

“What... is going on here?” He asked, slowly, as if he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“Oh!” Peter said again, blushing with embarrassment, quickly (but gently) unlatching the cape and reaching for the hanger to put it away again. “Nothing, nothing. Well, actually, it is—it looks like something. And it very well might be something! But as far as I’m concerned, it’s nothing. Would you like to watch a movie? That’s what I came up here to ask you, anyways—”

Loki just stared him down, wishing he’d spent a little more time with the azaleas in the garden. “Don’t try to change the subject. You’ve been searching through my closet, behind my back.”

“Well, uh, when you put it like that, haha,” Peter laughed nervously. “When you put it like that… well… yes?”

The raven haired man didn’t even know what to say at this point. He was still struck by the oddly hilarious image of Peter pretending to be the character Dracula, one of the “vampires” that Stark seemed to always be referring to in his quips. Hm. Come to think of it, he actually hadn’t seen that red cape in a while. It surely was a beauty, though. Was it all that bad that…? No, not really.

Peter took the long silence a completely different way from what it was meant to be, which—although understandable and not exactly uncommon—could be considered a roadblock to good communication. He began to apologize frantically. “I’m really sorry, Mister Loki, I just thought—well, I was interested, and I—they always look so… so elegant, and-and mysterious, and—I should have known better, I was just curious—”

Loki held up a hand to silence him, and was mildly surprised when it worked. “Spiderling. I do not want to give you the wrong impression.”

Peter gulped.

“I do not appreciate you going through my things while I am not present,” Loki said. “To say otherwise would be to lie through my teeth. And although lying is something I’m rather fond of doing to perpetuate a trick, I trust you. And you trust me. So, as your Midgardian kind says, ‘vice versa’.” He paused. “Don’t stick your nose in where it doesn’t belong, young one, you never know what you’ll find.”

‘The Tesseract?’ Peter thought to himself, and then reprimanded himself for thinking it. Loki paid no mind and continued with a sigh.

“However, I understand your fascination. And I welcome it. If you should like to have a cape of your own, I would be happy to bring you to a seamstress and have one made. Now—that red one looks rather fetching, doesn’t it?”

Peter couldn’t believe his ears. Actually, he totally could, but he wasn’t expecting this much understanding from someone who’d just walked in on him pretending to be Dracula in a cape that wasn’t his. “It does! What did you get it for? When did you wear it? I don’t remember seeing you in that cape…”

For the rest of the night, Loki and Peter were able to entertain themselves by dragging old capes out into the light they hadn’t seen in years, and wearing them about the room as if they were high-society monarchs from somewhere beyond the nine realms. In the end, Loki was perfectly content to let Peter have the red cape—“No, no, it’s not my color anyway. Don’t want to give the rust bucket more excuses to call me O Christmas Tree…”—and grew to share a new interest: unappreciated elements of medieval fashion.

Well, and one more thing—an idea of what to do for April Fool’s Day, provided that Peter worked on his Dracula impression.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave some kudos if you liked it and tell me in the comments what I should do next - or, as usual, if you caught any grammatical/continuity errors, etc, etc. Love you lots lots lots and I hope you have a spectacular day today! <3 <3 <3


End file.
